organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cicada
Cicada was a secretive online organization based in the deep web, operating numerous sites offering various weapons and drugs, as well as trafficking, kidnapping, and contract killing services. The organization operates worldwide, and delivers products at discrete locations to its consumers. It is unknown when Cicada was founded but it's operations go back as early as the 2000s with its site going online, only accessible through deep-web browsers. As Cicada grew, more services were offered including drug and arms running, assassination, money laundering, thievery, and even human and animal trafficking. History Founding Founded as a drug operation by the Mastermind masquerading as a former high-ranking cartel member. The operation was successful, and the small group called themselves "Cicada" because they "sang a song no one else could." With growing membership and income, the group expanded its businesses and operation, gaining funding from William Davis, and becoming a bigger superpower with its skilled employees and domination on the deep web. Fall TBA. Businesses and Operations Cicada has no real morals and ethics, accepting to do any dirty job for most anyone for a good amount of cash. Cicada members are never to kill another operative, the only exception to this rule are for members who have betrayed or hurt the organization. Human Trafficking Cicada operates a human trafficking ring around the globe, capturing "unwanted" people and selling them off to the highest bidder in aunctions. Clients can also hire Cicada to capture a specific person for them, with the price being dependent on the target's social status, wealth, location, etc., and half always being paid upfront. Positions and Jobs * President- The head of the entire organization. The current President is the founder, Mastermind. * Generals- Oversee Captains, right-hand men to the President. ** North American Branch: Ray Hill * Captains- Captains are the leaders of a specific Cicada branch, both in business departments and territories. ** North American Branch: Harry Evans ** European Branch: Derk Laemmel ** Asian Branch: Miyoshi Kan * Privates- The lowest ranked in the gang, these members have earned their trust, and are often associates let in the organization. Privates have authority over associates, but not over anyone else. * Specialists- Members that excel and specialize in a particular department or business. ** Distributors- Online workers in-charge of the various Cicada sites, jobs include listing products and product information and pricing products. ** Arms Manufacturers- Working in-house at Cicada facilities, in charge of creating guns for the product distributors. ** Deliverers- Those in-charge with delivering products to costumers and receiving the pay if not already gotten. ** Runners- Those in-charge of receiving, smuggling, and running drugs and arms across the globe. ** Hitmen- The employees in-charge of completing a hit on targets within a certain time period without getting caught. ** Thieves- The employees in-charge of stealing objects, and kidnapping people and animals. ** Cooks- In-house employees in-charge of cooking meth for distribution. ** Hackers- Employees in-charge of attacking rival sites, or disabling various devices. * Associates- Not full-time members of Cicada, rather people hired to do oddjobs for the group, such as dealing, transporting, and participating in wars as mercenaries. Interactions with other Organizations * 2/23/2014- Formula for 82% pure meth sold to Cicada for 2.6 million dollars by Los Sicarios. * 2/25/2014- The Wyld Bunch is threatened out of Miami, Florida by Cicada, and later became loose allies. * 2/25/2014- After the Wyld Bunch was forced out of Miami, a five-way deal between Cicada, Los Sicarios, Zolnerowich Bratva, Los Hombres de la Gabardina, and the Leone Crime Family is struck for control over the city. * 3/15/2014- The Circus hires Cicada to hack into New York number phones for $25,000 dollars. * 3/15/2014- Cicada purchases several Dragon Skin vests and Mesa jeeps from Los Sicarios for $355,000 dollars. * 3/16/2014- Lullaby kidnaps and tortures Circus member Bill Quinn on behalf of The Wolves. * 3/16/2014- See Cicada's involvement in The War for New York. * 4/1/2014- See Cicada's involvement in The African Job. * 4/3/2014- The Mastermind strikes a deal with The Titans, with the former giving 10% of their profits to Cicada on a monthly basis in exchange for being allowed to stay in Californian territory. * 5/9/2014- Cicada is contracted by the Golden Stars Yakuza to attack the Leone Crime Family during their war. * 5/10/2014- The Zolnerowich Bratva backstabs and forces Los Sicarios out of Florida as planned. * 5/18/2014- Cicada participates in the Fall of the Miami Triangle siege on Los Sicarios, ending with the Mastermind personally killing Hector. Key Actions * Co-found the New York Alliance. * Orchestrate the death of Toni Leone's family, and the Leone Crime Family's eventual fall. * Plan against Los Sicarios to prevent them from taking New York. Trivia * Cicada was originally supposed to be a criminal-cult, similar to The Wolves, but the concept was dropped. Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Defunct Organizations